Over-the-counter (OTC) products include financial instruments that are bought, sold, traded, exchanged, and/or swapped between counterparties. Many OTC derivatives exist to fill a wide range of needs for counterparties, including limiting or mitigating exposure to risks and/or maximizing cash flow. After an exchange of an OTC product, counterparties may expend resources managing the product for the duration of its life. Management may be complicated based on the number of exchanges and/or the specific terms of the contract.
An interest rate swap (IRS) is an example of a type of OTC product where the parties agree to exchange streams of future interest payments based on a specified principal or notional amount. Each stream may be referred to as a leg. Swaps are often used to hedge certain risks, for instance, interest rate risk. They can also be used for speculative purposes.
An example of a swap includes a plain fixed-to-floating, or “vanilla,” interest rate swap. The vanilla swap includes an exchange of interest streams where one stream is based on a floating rate and the other interest stream is based on a fixed rate. In a vanilla swap, one party makes periodic interest payments to the other based on a variable interest rate. The variable rate may be linked to a periodically known or agreed upon rate for the term of the swap such as the London Interbank Offered Rate (LIBOR).
In return for the stream of payments based on the variable rate, the other party may receive periodic interest payments based on a fixed rate. The payments are calculated over the notional amount. The first rate is called variable, because it is reset at the beginning of each interest calculation period to the then current reference rate, such as LIBOR published rate. The parties to an IRS swap generally utilize these exchanges to limit, or manage, exposure to fluctuations in interest rates, or to obtain lower interest rates than would otherwise be unobtainable.
Usually, at least one of the legs to a swap has a variable rate. The variable rate may be based on any agreed upon factors such as a reference rate, the total return of a swap, an economic statistic, etc. Other examples of swaps include total return swaps, and Equity Swaps.
A total return swap (also known as total rate of return swap, or TRORS) is a swap where one party receives interest payments based on an underlying asset (plus any capital gains/losses) over the payment period, while the other receives a specified fixed or floating cash flow. The total return is the capital gain or loss, plus any interest or dividend payments. The specified fixed or floating cash flow is typically unrelated to the credit worthiness of the reference asset. The underlying asset may be any asset, index, or basket of assets. The parties gain exposure to the return of the underlying asset, without having to actually hold the asset. That is, one party gains the economic benefit of owning an asset without having the asset on its balance sheet, while the other (which does retain that asset on its balance sheet) has protection against a potential decline in its value. An equity swap is a variation of a total return swap. The underlying asset in an equity swap may be a stock, a basket of stocks, or a stock index.
The expiration or maturity of the future streams of payments may occur well into the future. Each party may have a book of existing and new IRSs having a variety of maturity dates. The parties may expend substantial resources tracking and managing their book of IRSs and other OTC products. In addition, for each IRS, the party maintains an element of risk that one of its counterparties will default on a payment.
Currently, financial institutions such as banks trade interest rate payments and/or IRSs OTC. Steams of future payments must be valued to determine a current market price. The market value of a swap is the sum of the difference between the net present value (NPV) of the future fixed cash flows and the floating rate.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method for managing a centrally cleared international monetary market (IMM) dated swap such that the mark-to-market (MTM) process for the IMM dated swap is simplified while considering the variation amounts inherent in IMM dated swaps.